It is proposed to evaluate the effect of chronic administration of lithium in a group of alcoholic patients. Patients matched for age, duration of disease, vocational and family status will be given lithium or a placebo in a double blind procedure for one (1) year. After this time the placebo group will be crossed over to lithium and all patients followed for another year. The patients will be on an in-patient status on entering the project but will be discharged into the community as soon as their condition allows. Each patient will be checked at monthly intervals throughout the study utilizing a variety of psychological, biochemical and clinical measures.